It Started With A Sore Throat
by ephiny63
Summary: Dean is sick with a sore throat and Sam takes him to the doctors...pretty receptionists, children's wards, needles and leather jackets ... all gets revealed though can Dean trust Sammy's taste? For LovinJackson
1. Chapter 1

**It Started With A Sore Throat.**

**Disclaimer:** Promise no innocent tonsils were actually hurt in the writing of this story.

**Authors Note: **This started out as just a little one!shot! with Dean and tonsillitis and it kind of took on a life of its own and resembles nothing like I had originally planned. Oh welz I actually think its worked out better.

No particular time line, probably set around season 1 or 2.

**Dedication: **This story is for Lovin'Jackson sorry it took a wee bit longer to put it up but stubborn computers can be just as frustrating as stubborn Winchesters!! But ya still gotta love em!!

S—D

It started with a slight tickle in the throat, nothing too serious, and nothing too ominous just a packet of throat lozenges will fix it. Then two days later, it upped the ante a little and suddenly the tickling cough morphed into rough hacking coughs, especially first thing in the morning and in the cool of the evenings.

Although he wouldn't admit it under the threat of torture, he wasn't feeling so crash hot, not only did he have that annoying spluttering cough, he had a hellishingly sore throat, and pounding headache. Actually, he decided that a gremlin got into his mouth and lined his throat with razor blades, swallowing was becoming a nearly impossible feat.

The small looks Sam kept throwing his way did nothing to help his mood, with every cough or sneeze he recovered from he found his brother watching him with that annoying look, the one that says 'I know you're sick and I'm gonna get you to admit it even it if kills ya.'

'What?' Dean demanded when he caught Sam's look again.

'Admit it you're sick.' Sam said with that matter-of-fact tone Dean hates at the best of times but when he isn't feeling well all bets were off and Sam was cruising for a losing.

'Am not so where's our next …' Dean's voice croaked into non-existence and the coughing took over.

'That's it we're getting a motel room.' Sam declared, 'I'm driving so no arguments if you want your baby in one piece!'

'Oh low blow Sam.' Dean snarled between sniffs and another coughing fit that left him feeling warn out. 'Okay maybe we could have one night to rest.' The smug look on Sam's face had Dean seeing red but that could have also been the fever, damn it it's not even the season for coughs and sore throats.

'Dean?' Sam touched his brother's arm and had a more serious and sincere look on his face, 'hey bro you still with me?'

'Huh?' Dean blinked and tried to focus on his brother but his neck ached and didn't want to hold his head up any longer. 'Sorry Sammy my ears are all gunky.'

'Gunky? Owkay I'm finding us a motel and then we're gonna get you to a doctor.' Sam announced his tone set as a dare to make Dean argue when he didn't Sam almost pulled over onto the side of the road to check him for delirium.

S—D

Sam pulled into the first motel with a vacancy sign flashing; he glanced over at his brother who had finally drifted off into a restless sleep. Carefully he got out of the car and closed the door as quietly as he could before heading in to the reception.

'Hi can I get a double room please?' he asked the woman behind the counter at first he thought that she didn't hear him but when Sam went to ask again she looked up at him and smiled brightly.

'That a double room?' She asked her smile growing as she took in his dimples and innate shyness. 'Do you want two singles or two queens?'

'Ah queens please, and oh yeah you couldn't tell me where the nearest hospital or clinic is around here could you?'

'You sick?' She asked raking her gaze over his muscular body with a look of sheer appreciation on her face.

'No ah my brother's not too good, he's got a bad throat and cough we're passing through on a road trip and don't know our way around Deer Point.'

'Oh okay well there is the free clinic downtown but I wouldn't take my dead aunty there.' She giggled softly, 'and then there's Angel's Hope Hospital, they have a free clinic there as well as an ER if that helps.'

'The hospital is really called Angel's Hope?' Sam asked incredulously with a small shake of his head, Dean's gonna love that one.

'Yep it sure is the doctors are pretty good there too.'

'Ah thanks …?'

'Amelia though everyone usually calls me Amy.' Amy handed Sam the registration forms and took a moment to glance out at the black car noting the handsome man resting against the window and then back to mister tall dark and gorgeous. 'So … Sam how long are the two of you be staying?'

'Not sure yet, if we can get Dean in to see a doctor in the morning we'll know more.'

'Hmm okay so how about I put you down for five nights and we can work out the difference either way once you know what's happening with him.'

'Sounds good so how do you want to do the payment?'

'The first two nights up front and we'll take it from there for the three days after than that.'

Sam paid cash for the two nights not wanting to rip Amy off; she seemed too nice to do that.

'So Sam what brings the two of you to a dump of a place like this?' Amy asked wanting to keep him in the office as long as possible.

'My brother and I are on a road trip and well when he started to feel a bit off colour we decided to look for somewhere to stay.'

'Well I'm glad that you decided on the Cherub Inn,' Amy leant down under the counter and pulled out extra towels and face washers, 'here you might need these…'

'Thanks Amy for everything.' Sam ducked his head and gave her a shy but full dimpled smile, 'Cherub Inn? Seriously?'

'Yep 'fraid so my great-grandparents had a sense of humour when they opened it up.'

'Ah so family business huh?'

'Yep ah looks like your brother's awake.' Amy nodded towards the direction of the impala.

'Oh yeah I ah had better get out to him, I'll see ya later?' Sam blushed and tripped slightly as he got to the door, 'see ya Amy.'

S—D

Dean sat back against the headboard and literally pouted, 'I aint going to the doctor.' He croaked out barely audible.

'Dude you need antibiotics, I'm not gonna be your slave anymore, you're going to the doctors.'

'Can't make me,' Dean crossed his arms but then another coughing bout started this time he coughed up a mouthful of phlegm with flecks of blood in it.

'First … that's just so gross and second that's it you're going and that's it.'

'So bossy dude.' Dean sighed but he agreed albeit reluctantly he didn't have much choice in the matter, he was feeling worse and not getting any better.

'Okay so Amy…'

'Amy?' Dean croaked and coughed and then looked at Sam expectantly, 'details?'

'She works in the office here anyway she said that the hospital Angel's Hope isn't far from here.'

'Dude? Angel's Hope?' Dean shook his head; if he didn't feel like crap rolled up and squeezed through a giant wringer he'd find the humour in the name. 'Cherub Inn? Angel's Hope Hospital and Deer Point for the town, sure it's not Bambi?'

S—D

Dean dropped bonelessly onto the plastic chair in the waiting room while Sam dealt with the receptionist and all of the insurance crap. He glanced around the room and half-expected the nurses to have wings on their backs or something just as angelic.

'Hey they said it won't be too long.' Sam said as he folded his long body into the plastic seat.

'Fine.' Dean sniffed and rested his head against the wall, if he had to swallow again, he was going to curl up and die.

'Dean Jones?' A middled aged nurse called out, without lifting her gaze from the clipboard in her hand.

'That's us.' Sam stood and hovered waiting to see if Dean wanted his help, not wanting a repeat of the last time he tried to help a sick older brother and ended up nursing a broken nose.

'Ah Sammy can ya?' Dean asked sheepishly hating feeling so crappy, and weak that he had to have help.

Sam nodded, swallowed down on his ingrained teasing and helped his brother up, having to hurry when the nurse bustled off without really waiting for them.

'In there,' the nurse pointed to a curtained cubicle, 'up on the table Mister Jones.'

Dean climbed up onto the table and glared at his brother, he was so lucky that it hurt too much to talk now.

'Okay let's get your temperature.' The nurse pushed the thermometer into Dean's ear and then gripped his wrist for a pulse count, she grunted softly when she read the thermometer and wrote in the chart she had made up for Dean, 'doctor will be in, in a few minutes.' She announced before hurrying out of there.

'Nice.' Sam tried to quip but he nervously shifted in his seat and deliberately avoided looking at his brother. 'Nurse Hatchet or what.'

Dean croaked and winced, 'so not funny Sam.'

'Dean Jones I'm Doctor Claude Atkins?' The doctor came in closely followed by the nurse; the doctor looked like he could double for Santa Claus, with his white hair and thick beard and well padded stomach. 'So Dean I hear you got a bit of a frog stuck in ya throat.'

'Could say that.' Dean felt the tears threaten with each word, the razor blades once again made themselves known.

'Okay so let's have a look see.' Doctor Atkins pulled his latex gloves on and pulled the large light down closer to his patient's mouth, 'open up wide and say AH.'

Dean rolled his eyes but did as the doctor asked frowning at the stinging coming from his exposed tonsils.

'Very good Dean, you can close your mouth now,' the doctor said as he felt along Dean's throat for swollen glands and then took his blood pressure and repeated his temperature reading, 'okay I'm assuming that you are Dean's next of kin?' Doctor Atkins turned and faced Sam.

'Ah yes Sir, I'm his brother Sam, it's just us.' Sam said his own worry spiking at the serious look on the doctor's face, 'what's wrong with my brother Doc?'

'Dean has enlarged tonsils, I'll get him settled in a room tonight, nil orally from now on…'

'Nil orally? Hang on Doc…' Dean's voice faded with his words, his pale face now devoid of any colour, glancing over at Sam he silently begged him for help.

'Ah what's going on Doctor Atkins? Can't you just give him some antibiotics?'

'From the size of his tonsils and the signs of previous infections I'd say that Dean here has had several bad bouts of tonsillitis?'

Sam looked over at his brother who nodded his head in agreement, his confusion growing with his anger at yet another thing kept quiet by Dean, Sam looked back at the doctor, 'which means what exactly?'

'A tonsillectomy, actually I'm surprised that you still have your tonsils Dean … has any other doctor mentioned taking them out in the past?'

Dean nodded again, looking even more miserable, 'when I was bout twelve,' he managed to get out wincing with the sharp pain even inhaling through his mouth causes.

Sam gave him the 'we are so talking about this late' look and then gave the doctor his full attention, 'so what happens now?'

'Okay like I said I am admitting Dean tonight, and scheduling the tonsillectomy for first thing in the morning, all going well and his fever goes down he should be right to go home in a couple of days.'

'Wouldn't it be only a day normally?' Sam asked, mentally adding up to make sure that they had enough in funds to cover the extra nights at the motel.

'Normally yes, but it is always more dangerous when the patient is an adult with the position of the tonsils, but also Dean is running a low grade fever and has the makings of a chest infection as well. I'd like to give him an aggressive regime of antibiotics to stave off any complications and a fever reducer with some paracetamol for the joint pain and headaches. If you respond well to the antibiotics and your fever goes down overnight then I will look at sending him home in two days.'

'Anything else?'

'Like I said nil orally because you'll be first up in the morning, you can have a sip of water when you need to take the medications but that's it.'

'Kay.' Dean sighed and glanced over at Sam, who was uncharacteristically quiet, 'Sam?'

'I'll ah go back to the motel and pack some things for ya … you sure you're okay Dean?'

M'fine.' Dean paled when he saw the needle in the doctor's hands, 'ah doc?'

'This is a nice little cocktail of antibiotics, fever reducer, and some pain relief,' Doctor Atkins smiled patting Dean's shoulder before he prepared the injections site in the crook of Dean's elbow. He had the injection finished before Dean realised it was about to happen and smiled slightly as his patient sighed and rested back on the raised head of the gurney.

'Dean'll be fine for a while Sam if you want to get his things, just ask at reception and they'll let you know which room he ends up in.'

'Thanks Doc,' Sam shook the older man's hand, 'I'll be back soon dude.'

'Kay Sammmmmeeeeeeee.' Dean giggled hoarsely. 'Hey Doc ya met me frog?' Dean poked his tongue out and tried to giggle again but it all came out as another coughing fit.

Sam shook his head, and left when he saw Nurse 'Hatchet' coming back in to help the doctor place the IV port in Dean's hand.

S—D

'Hey Sam how's your brother doing,' Amy asked when Sam pulled up just outside his room, she held a bag of food in one hand and fresh linens in the other, 'I was just about to knock on your door.'

'Hey Amy, I've just come to get Dean a few things, he has to have his tonsils out.' Sam explained, his stomach growling loudly when he caught the aroma coming from the bag of food. 'Sorry haven't eaten much today.'

'Well let me fix that …' Amy grinned, 'I can do you a plate while you pack Dean's things.'

'That'd be great thanks Amy for everything.'

'No problems at all, so with Dean in hospital I guess you'll be staying around a little longer?' Amy twirled a lock of her long brown hair and gazed up at Sam with mischief gleaming in her almond shaped brown eyes.

'Yeah but I ah don't know how long we'll be staying around.'

'Don't you worry bout that Sam, it's late in the season and we're just happy to rent a room out. I'm sure that we can work out something when you know more.'

'I don't know how to thank you,' Sam smiled and took a bite of the thick chicken salad sandwich, 'this is so good!'

S—D

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started With A Sore Throat**

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

**Chapter two**

S—D

Sam hurried back to the hospital he hadn't realised just how long he had taken, after sharing his meal with Amy and some fun and interesting conversation he showered and packed a bag for Dean. Before he left though, he did ring Bobby and give him a heads up on where they were and what was happening, knowing that their 'uncle' would have conniptions if he wasn't kept in the loop.

He strode up to the receptionist and tapped on the window to gain her attention, 'ah hi there my brother Dean Jones was admitted by Doctor Atkins earlier this afternoon.'

'Yeah and?'

'And I was wondering which room he was in?' Sam had to bite his tongue literally, so he didn't snap back, though it did make him wonder if all of the staff here had a personality defect.

'Dean Jones? He's in room twenty-one, children's ward east wing, just get on the elevator and take it to the third floor and follow the clown's feet.'

'Children's ward?' Sam nearly choked as a wicked image crossed his mind, 'my brother is an adult.'

'What can I tell ya, we've got a shortage of beds?' The woman replied, snapped her gum and went back to her work effectively dismissing Sam.

Shaking his head at the audacity of the woman, he headed towards the lifts and tried to calm his fertile imagination, the ammunition will last for a long time to come. Dean and a children's ward!

'Swear I'll exorcise your ass if you don't get outta here.' Dean's hoarse voice still carried down the corridor making Sam hurry the last few meters to the assigned room. He skidded to a stop when he took in the scene in the four bed ward.

Dean lay in a bed by the window, opposite a small boy of about six who stared wide-eyed at Dean; twin brothers, identical in everyway including their sore throats and fevers, occupied the other two beds. A very harried young nurse stood next to Dean's bed holding a thermometer and a determined look on her face.

'Dean?' Sam huffed as he reached the bed and dropped the duffle on the vacant chair, 'what's happening?'

'She wants to … to …' Dean tried to force the words out of his severely abused throat and to retain his dignity, 'use that.'

'I have to take Dean's temperature.' She explained to Sam, 'Doctor Atkins wanted a true temperature reading with his ears and throat so severely infected there is only one other way …'

Sam understood exactly what she was trying to say and he fought with everything in him to stop from laughing out loud, 'ah dude I don't think you've got much choice in the matter.'

'Yeah I have and no she aint.' Dean declared his voice cracking and failing on him in the end just to add insult to injury.

'Ah nurse …?'

'Catherine, Catherine Noll but everyone calls me Cat.' She smiled up at the tall young man.

'Hey Catherine, I'm Dean's brother Sam, umm can you give us a few minutes?'

'If you can get him to let me get his temp then you can have all the time you want.' Cat grinned at Sam before turning a baleful stare at her patient, 'I'll be back Dean.'

'Yeah well don't hold ya breath.' Dean grumbled but only a faint whisper came out making him feel even worse.

When the nurse left, Sam moved the bag to the small cupboard next to Dean's bed and sat down on the now empty seat. 'What's wrong dude?'

Dean stared incredulously at his brother, 'what?'

'Hang on,' Sam pulled out a note book and pen from the bag and handed them to his brother, 'give your voice a rest.'

Dean shot Sam a dirty look and then wrote a very quick and foul-worded note to him, Sam read it and then cocked an eyebrow and smirked at his older brother, 'so you can spell when you want too.'

Dean shot off another tirade on the note book; then laid back on the pillows and crossed his arms determined and very, very stubborn.

'Dean there's kids here, they're watching.' Sam whispered as he gazed around the room, he could feel their gazes on his back.

'Don't care.' Dean pouted, he felt shitty, his throat felt like it had razor wire lining it, a nurse who wanted to shove a thermometer up his ass and he had to have his tonsils out tomorrow morning, he was, in his own mind more than entitled to feel crapped out.

'Amy said to tell you that she'll have some homemade pie and ice cream for ya when they let ya out.'

'Amy huh?' Dean wrote on the note book and added quite a few exclamation points after it.

'Yeah she runs the motel, oh and she has an older sister Emily.'

Dean glared at Sam and then quickly wrote down his disgust at the thought of his baby brother finding him a woman. Just not right or natural.

'I ah brought you a few things,' Sam said trying to divert Dean's attention for a few minutes, 'including this.' He pulled out the well-worn leather jacket once belonging to John Winchester and now belonging to his eldest son Dean.

'Ah dude.' Dean's eyes filled with tears and he suddenly found himself fighting against the lump in his throat as well as swollen tonsils.

'Remember the episode of Happy Days when the Fonz...?'

'Hey he was so cool,' Dean rasped and held his jacket tight to his chest, the medication and fever started to conspire against him and he slowly drifted asleep. 'Hey Sammy?' He called out his slightly unfocussed gaze latched onto his brother's face and he squinted up at him, 'you'll be here when I?'

'Sure will dude.' Sam nodded glad to see that Dean was finally relaxing, he glanced over at the other occupants of the room and smiled at them, 'he's gonna be fine just doesn't like hospitals.'

'We noticed,' one of the twins said dryly, 'so what's up?'

'Nothing how bout you guys?'

'Me and Toby gotta get our tonsils out too, we're after your brother,' the young boy nodded over at his brother with a matching smile, 'I'm Tony.'

'Hey Tony, Toby, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean.'

'How comes he's in here wif us?' a shaky sounding voice came from the last occupant, 'he do sumfin wrong?'

'Nope not really, he got sick quick and this was the only bed available.' Sam explained watching the young boy curiously, 'hey you feelin' okay?'

'Johnny always looks like that.' Toby interrupted a serious look on his face, 'doc said that he's stuck in here with us even though his dad paid for a private room.'

'That right?' Sam smiled this Toby was going to be a fount of information.

'Uhhuh, Johnny gotta have his appendix out.' Toby smirked and glanced over at his roommate, 'aint that right squirt?'

'Yeah that's right, my dad got really mad when they put me in here but I'm glad, I like to talk to people.' Johnny said sounding almost wistful and Sam found himself thinking of all of the times he wanted a little more company than just his dad and brother when he was Johnny's age.

'Hey Sam how did you get on with Dean?' Cat asked as she came back in with the evening round of medications. 'He asleep?'

'Yeah the pain meds kicked in, if you wanna do anything now might be a good time.' Sam smiled at the young woman, 'want me to step out?'

'Please won't take long but umm you had better stay close just in case.' Cat grinned wickedly and produced the rectal thermometer.

S—D

Sam stretched and yawned trying to workout what woke him, his large body ached from being twisted to fit into the small chair, another soft whimper sounded and rubbing at his eyes tiredly Sam glanced over to where little Johnny lay in his bed.

'Hey what's the matter little dude? You want me to get the nurse for ya?' Sam whispered as he perched himself on the edge of the little boy's bed.

Johnny stared up at Sam for a long minute, slowly shaking his head, 'n-no I'm 'kay.' He whispered almost fearfully.

'Did you have a bad dream?'

'Uhhuh,' Johnny nodded, 'scary.'

'Wanna tell me about it?' Sam moved to sit next to the very small child and wrapped him in his long arms, 'I used to have lots of bad dreams when I was your age.'

'Yeah? Did you ...?'

'My big brother Dean,' Sam smiled over at his sleeping brother, who both drooled and snored through his swollen and abused throat and mouth.

'He good bro-brother?'

'Yep he is, so what was your dream about?'

'Monsters an-and th-they op-operate on m-me n-not D-Doc.' Johnny shuddered and cuddled in closer to Sam, 'th-they fought it was-was fun-funny.'

'Well monsters are pretty dumb for a start,' Sam began giving the boy an encouraging smile, 'coz if they were the ones having the operation then it wouldn't be so funny.'

'Yeah.' Johnny nodded his head enthusiastically, 'they pretty dumb huh?'

'Sure are, and the doctors are pretty smart I don't think that they will let any monsters into the operating theatre.'

'Oh okkies, thanks Sam.' Johnny snuggled a little closer and yawned again, 'will you stay wif me till...'

'Sure will kiddo, where's your mom and dad?'

'Mommy's in heaven wif the angels,' Johnny said with a big sigh, his eyes slowly started to flutter shut as sleep started to claim him again, 'daddy hunts bad things, he'll be here when he can.'

Sam cradled the small boy close to him for the rest of the night, thinking about what Johnny had said about his dad, unable to sleep he kept watch over the four ailing roommates for that night.

S—D

Dean settled down on the surgical gurney and looked up at Sam with an almost pitiful look on his face, 'see ya soon Sammy.' He mouthed a sloppy grin on his face.

'See ya soon bro.' Sam said, 'I'll be here when ya get back.'

Dean nodded his leather jacket firmly grasped in his left hand, he looked up at Sam and gave him a thumb's up and muttered a small 'hey.'

'Get outta here Fonz.' Sam shook his head watching as they wheeled Dean down the hallway.

'He'll be fine Sam.' Cat patted his arm reassuringly, 'why don't you go and grab some breakfast?'

'Coffee sounds good you'll call me if anything?'

'Sure will and take your time Sam.' Cat straightened her clean scrubs top and headed in to tend to the other three surgical patients, 'they do love the puppies.' She wrinkled her nose and smiled up at Sam when she caught him staring at the top.

'Glad it's not clowns.' Sam muttered and walked away heading towards the lift area intent on finding hot drinkable coffee.

S—D

Dean snored lightly in his still dazed state, his leather jacket spread across his chest keeping him warm and safe. Sam read the same page of his novel for the seventh time before putting the book down. His gaze kept wandering back to Johnny's empty bed, the little boy was so scared when they took him to theatre so Sam walked with him until they reached the sterile area.

'I'll be right there in the room for ya Johnny when ya come back.' He said softly, making himself resist the urge to wrap the fragile boy in a warm hug. 'Promise.'

'Thanks Sam.' Johnny whispered back and gave his new friend a small wave as he disappeared behind the doors.

'Hi Sam how's things going?' Cat asked as she came in to do the routine obs, 'has he woken yet?'

'Only for a minute or two,' Sam glanced up at the nurse, 'ah Cat do you know how Johnny went?'

'Oh Sam, the poor kid he had some problems on the table, his appendix burst just as they were prepping him it was touch and go but now he's in paediatric ICU and should be back in here in a couple of days.'

'Is anyone?'

'His dad is there, he arrived just as Johnny was coming out of surgery and is staying with him.'

'Oh ... that's great.' Sam gave her a small tight smile and picked up his book again, deep down he wanted to go and check on the little kid himself but one big kid needed him here and now.

S—D

Dean grinned happily at Cat while she waited with him at the entrance to the hospital, 'thanks for everything Cat,' Dean whispered and gave her a cheeky wink, 'specially the bed bath.'

'You deserved it Dean,' Cat shook her head in mock horror, 'hey here's Sam.'

They watched as Sam eased the impala into the pick-up bay and jumped out to open the passenger door to Dean. 'Oh hell no, I got the tonsils out not...'

'Ah nope Dean you're on the good stuff so you get to ride shotgun.' Sam grinned mischievously, 'thanks for everything Cat.'

'No probs at all Sam, oh by the way Johnny is going home at the end of the week and he wanted me to give you this.' Cat pulled an envelope out of her pocket and held it out to Sam, 'now I hope that you guys don't take it the wrong way but I do hope that I don't see you two in my ward anytime soon.'

'Not planning on it Cat.' Dean slid into the passenger seat and sighed happily he was home again.

Sam stared at the envelope for a few seconds before putting it in his jacket pocket and getting in behind the window. 'Ready Dean?' He asked as he gave Cat a last wave goodbye, she was the exception to the rule he had decided, after his earlier assessment of all the staff having the same personality traits ... None.

'For?' Dean stared at his brother through half-cast eyelids.

'Well Amy said that her sister has been madly baking since they found out you were getting out of hospital.'

'Baking what?'

'Pie of course, apple, cherry and a banana one I think.'

'Oh God Sam don't joke with a sick man.' Dean shook his head and closed his eyes hating to find out exactly what Sam was setting him up with.

S—D

Dean sat up against the headboard of his bed, pillows fluffed behind his head, clean sheets and blankets pulled up neatly over him and the best homemade apple pie and ice cream sitting on the bed-tray in front of him, life was nearly perfect.

'Want some more coffee Dean?' A silky female voice floated out of the kitchenette, 'I've just made a fresh pot.'

'Please.' Dean grinned his voice slowly gaining in volume sounded stronger and more like his old-self. 'Thanks Em.'

'My pleasure Dean gotta get your strength back up.' Emily appeared next to the bed with two steaming cups of coffee, she placed one on his tray and the other on the bedside chest, 'so anything else I can do for you?'

'Oh honey where do I start?' Dean smirked happily as he stared appreciatively at the young redheaded woman sitting on the edge of his bed, with sparkling blue eyes waist length dark red hair and a figure to die for, 'where did you learn to cook?'

'My mom.' Emily shrugged, 'she wanted me to have at least one domestic activity.'

Just as Dean thought of a brilliant but flirty comeback, his cell phone chimed with an incoming message.

He quickly read the message and looked up at Emily, 'looks like our baby siblings are busy for the rest of the evening, so ya feel like keeping a sick man company?' He added a loud staged cough and sniffle, 'I'm sure I'm gonna suffer a relapse.'

'Oh we can't have that can we?' Emily laughed and mentally made a note to thank Amy.

Dean quickly sent a text back to Sam and then tossed his phone on the chest of drawers,

_Thx Sammy, owe ya big._

END


End file.
